


The Holly and the Ivy

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Series: Twingrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Slight twincest, Twingrove, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: “Jesus Christ what’s taking him so long.” Billy complains around the cigarette in his mouth, thick smoke clouds forming with each puff into winter air.It’s freezing outside, both of them are bundled up and huddled against the side of Jason’s blue ford pickup truck. It’s an investment from spending the summer prior busting his ass off at the local pool and picking up odd jobs around the neighborhood, it’s nothing fancy but the bench seat fits the three of them perfectly, no one is forced to third wheel anymore.





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> More Twingrove because this is my new favorite OT3. Centered around this prompt!
> 
> “How about some Birthday/Christmas fic? What would the twins do for Steve? Or what would Steve do for the twins? It's hard enough to come up with a gift for one person already... XD Don't care if it's fluff or porn or just fun. Love to read more about this dorks.”

“Jesus Christ what’s taking him so long.” Billy complains around the cigarette in his mouth, thick smoke clouds forming with each puff into winter air. 

It’s freezing outside, both of them are bundled up and huddled against the side of Jason’s blue ford pickup truck. It’s an investment from the summer prior busting his ass off at the local pool and picking up odd jobs around the neighborhood. It’s nothing fancy but the bench seat fits the three of them perfectly, no one is forced to third wheel anymore.

“He’s probably trying to find his gloves.” Jason chuckles to himself, leaning more into Billy’s side. He’s excited about tonight, they’ve been planning this for awhile.

They’re waiting outside for Steve, whos notoriously known for being late. It’s not so bad most of the time but they’re actually on a set schedule, it’s an hour and a half drive outside of town, and Jason doesn’t want to be late. 

Also it’s fucking cold outside. It’s only their second winter in Hawkins and it hasn’t gotten any easier, both Hargrove’s are layered to the point it looks rather comedic on them. Two California babies who can’t handle when the weather drops below 65°.

Steve comes out moments later, locking the door and heading towards them with a bright smile. He’s bundled up but not nearly as covered as Billy and Jason, he looks comfortable, beanie pulled over shoulder length hair, scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Steve greets Jason first, a chaste kiss before bouncing over to Billy and doing the same. It’s normal now.

They haven’t been doing this whole dating thing for long but it’s been a little over a year since the night they first got together, even less since they sat down and had an actual conversation about what their relationship means. This will be their first Christmas celebrating together.

“Sorry I made you guys wait, I couldn’t find my gloves.” Steve murmures, just missing the long amused look Jason shares with Billy when his back is turned.

Billy shakes his head and walks around the passenger side, flicking his cigarette into the snow and letting Steve go first, climbing in after him. 

The truck is still warm from the lingering heat of it being on minutes before, the only reason they stood outside waiting was so Billy could have a smoke and Jason wanted to keep him company. Jason didn’t allow Billy to smoke in the car, and Billy respects him enough to actually listen now these days. The past year hasn’t been easy for either of them, trying to figure out what it looks like to date as a trio was really difficult in the beginning, made worse by the catastrophe of the upside down opening back up during the summer. 

Untimely it brought them closer together, it was a painful experience and they all carried scars. It made Billy a little more human, made Jason realize Billy would walk through hell for him, and Steve showed that we would rather sacrifice himself than choose between them.

The ride is long but easy, Steve is basically thrumming with excitement and full of questions. They haven’t told him just where they are taking him, it’s a surprise, it’s the gift Billy and Jason decided to plan together. They won’t be able to spend actual Christmas together but they can do this, they can drive an hour away and let themselves enjoy each other’s company as long as they don’t draw too much attention. Together they can make Steve happy by celebrating a holiday neither of the twins are fond of.

Christmas in the Hargrove house was uneventful, even more so for Billy who never failed to get short ended when it came to presents. The two of them have their own apartment now, they’re eighteen, they survived Neil, but they’re still expected to show up at their respective home for the holidays. They’ll do it for Max, put on fake smiles and leave before Neil starts pouring too much bourbon into his glass. All home visits are like that now and it works for them, the only bruises Billy sports are from Steve gripping him tight as Jason sucks a hickey high on his neck.

They pass a sign on the road that has Steve visibly perking up, he reaches out to grab both twins, cutting Billy off from complaining about how awful Steve’s music taste is.

“Did that sign say Clifton Mills?!” Steve exclaims wide eyed, craning his neck to try and read the sign though it’s too far in the distance now.

“Maybe.” They respond at the same time, matching little smiles on their faces.

Steve goes red like he always does whenever Jason and Billy happen to link up, when they can’t help but be so similar. Steve’s a firm believer in a twin connection, Billy thinks it all bullshit, and after what happened during the summer, Jason doesn’t really know anymore but there’s definitely something.

“No seriously, you guys are we going to the Mill?!” Steve’s basically bouncing in his seat. It’s distracting and Jason is trying to keep them alive, not drive them off the icy road into the backwoods of Indiana.

“Can you just let him drive.” Billy squeezes Steve’s thigh.

Steve settles back but he’s still grinning, still checking every road sign they past because he knows where they’re going now.

Clifton Mills is a brand new holiday attraction, an old mill town that’s been transformed into a Christmas village, complete with musical light displays and a walk through Santa’s workshops. It’s a place for all ages according to the TV adverts that started rolling out right after Thanksgiving, and Steve gets this longing look on his face every time he sees it come on, lights up like a child and scoots a little closer to the television until it’s over. 

It was the moment they realized Steve loves Christmas, has an entire collection of ugly knitted Christmas sweaters, started decorating in November, and actually enjoys holiday music, that sort of love. The kind of love that resulted in Steve dragging them out to buy a tree for their apartment, and decorating it while Billy grumbled from and couch and Steve along to Wham! so loud the neighbors complained.

It’s a real genuine love, and the moment they saw the advert for Clifton Mills they started plotting, picking a date to drive Steve out and let him indulge in the Christmas spirit until his heart was full.

Christmas lights peeks through the trees, and Steve starts up again. There's no denying where they’re heading at this point, hand painted signs guiding them towards parking, and the amount of red and green light is unmistakable.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Steve starts bouncing in his seat, nearly trampling over Billy to get out the car.

Jason doesn’t think he’s ever seen Steve this excited before.

“Oh my god I want to kiss you both so bad right now.” Steve is basically glowing, leaning in close to grab both of their hands. It’s risky out here in the open, but for a moment Jason lets himself have this, leans into Steve’s space and presses their mouths together, Steve floats between them.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” They speak sweetly in unison, again an accident, and Steve melts, pulling them both towards the entrance of the mill.

“This is the best Christmas present ever!” Steve whoops into the air, gaining a few looks from those passing by.

Billy pays for all three of them to get in, Jason rolls his eyes because that was never part of the agreement. He still pulls the big brother card more often than not, even near death, when hacking up darkness from the upside that resided in his lungs at the time, Billy laughed while cracking jokes that he can’t die because he’s the big brother. Jason was too busy crying to argue.

Jason pays for snacks and hot cocoa when Steve’s hands predictably get cold from his failure to bring gloves. Jason would offer his own but Steve knows they are bigger babies about the cold than he is, so Steve is content to walk around clinging to an overpriced cup of hot chocolate to keep his hands warm.

They walk through the town letting Steve lead the way, he’s on the hunt for santa. They’ve gone through the workshop, passed multiple people dressed as elves, and stopped to watch a light display so colorful is hurt to look at for too long, but they haven’t found the big man in red. Steve’s face is lit up the entire time, endlessly amazing by each display, by the smell of cinnamon and pine trees, by the toddlers on their parents shoulders, and kids running around giggling over santa.

Jason doesn’t particularly like Christmas but he’s pretty sure he loves Steve, he loves the way lights reflect off the brown in his eyes as he looks towards the top of a building with an audible gasps, reaching out to grab Billy’s arm.

“It’s Santa!” Steve cheers loud, gaining a couple looks before the squeal of children take over and everyone starts waving towards the top of the building.

There up high, halfway out the chimney is Santa Claus, with a big white beard and a large red bag of presents thrown over his shoulder. He waves at them and laughs, jolly and round. It’s so cheesy, but Jason wouldn’t trade the way Steve looks for anything in the world. Would suffer through this whole thing again if it means he gets to watch Billy follow Steve around with soft fond eyes, like he wants to kiss the taste of hot chocolate from Steve’s mouth until Steve is breathless, and Jason is breathless from watching.

“Wanna go sit in his lap?” Billy teases, playfully nudging his shoulder into Steve.

“Shut you will not ruin this for me.” Steve replies but his cheeks are flush from more than just the cold.

Jason laughs.

The wonder around until even Steve is tired and cold, which means Billy is low-key miserable trying to wrap his scarf even tighter around himself. Jason gets it, winter sucks, but Billy is a complete baby when it comes to winter and snow. God they both hated snow, Billy enjoyed it for a solid week before he nearly drifted into a snow bank while driving the camaro last year. Since then as soon as the snow falls Billy is grumbling and digging out athletic snow gear because he claims it’s warmer than they shit they sell at the mall.

The three of them club back into Jason's truck, and Steve falls asleep between the two of them, head resting on Billy’s shoulder, hand entwined with Jasons. They’re freezing, and tired, but Steve has a smile on his face and that’s all that really matters to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG shout out to ‘klayr-de-gall’ on tumblr for sending in this prompt/idea
> 
> you can find me @ itscrybabyharrinton on tumblr
> 
> leave comments and love 💕  
send more prompts!


End file.
